


Mary Wardwell Takes a Sick Day

by KozmicVelvet



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2019-10-14 17:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17512622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KozmicVelvet/pseuds/KozmicVelvet
Summary: "So this is what a sick day looks like for witches?"





	1. Chapter 1

Rain fell softly from the grey sky to the ground outside the Spellman mortuary. Zelda had been the first one in the household to awaken; hoping she could enjoy some solitude before the rest of the family burst into the kitchen. 

Settling her espresso cup back onto the plate, she toyed with the black lace trim of her nightgown. As her fingers grazed against her shoulders, she couldn't help but picture Lilith behind her. She smiled at the thought of those fingertips dancing across her skin. 

Her daydream was interrupted by Hilda, who was standing in the doorway; dressed for work at that ridiculous mortal coffee shop. She slowly picked up her previously abandoned newspaper and silently raised it to her face. Closing her eyes with a smile, Liliths imaginary fingertips continued to graze her skin. 

"Right then. I'm off to work.. " Hilda mumbled; understanding that that was her cue to leave. 

Just as she was about to set her newspaper back down, Sabrina came bounding through, thankfully just grabbing a piece of fruit from a nearby bowl with a passing "Late for school!" And disappearing just as quickly as she had arrived. 

Zelda softly sighed, and lit up a cigarette. As the satisfying wisps of smoke drifted through the air, her daydreams were interrupted by the doorbell. She put out her cigarette and got up in annoyance at whichever mortals had decided to show up uninvited and without an appointment.

'Mary Wardwell' had taken a sick day. After all, the silent call of one of her favorite witches could not be ignored, and pretending to care about the education of mortal children could. She could have easily appeared directly under the dry porch, instead she gleefully let a little rain catch her before she began to ascend the stairs towards the mortuary; enjoying the feel of smooth fabric that clung even tighter to her skin. 

Zeldas annoyance turned to a soft blush as she opened the door to see Lilith standing there; slightly damp dress clinging tightly to her frame, as her wide blue eyes gazed at Zelda; a sly smile creeping across her face as the witch silently took the sight before her in. 

"Shouldn't you be at school?" 

Lilith sauntered in. "Mary Wardwell is terribly ill and couldn't make it in." She said with a delightful grin. "Besides, I couldn't leave the prayers of my favorite witch unanswered."

Zelda closed the door firmly. Lilith circled her, reaching out to gently stroke the soft lace of her nightgown, eliciting a soft sigh from the eldest Spellman as she was brought briefly back into her earlier musings.

"We should really get you out of those wet clothes." Zelda said softly as she trailed a finger down the sleeve of Liliths dress. Grasping the demoness by the hand, she began to lead her down the hallway. 

Unexpectedly, Zelda found herself being shoved against the wall of the hallway so hard that a picture frame clattered down onto the floor. She shivered as Lilith pushed her body against her, the dampness from her dress seeping through the lace of her nightgown. 

"Mmmm my dear, sweet Zelda." She hummed as she kissed her soft, warm neck, trailing down over her collar bone, and down her chest to the exposed valley of her breasts. Kneeling down, Lilith gently pushed the lace up higher on Zeldas thighs, and began to gently trail kisses along her inner thighs. 

Her body gently arched against the wall as Liliths mouth made contact with a sensitive bit of inner thigh and a finger gently traced over the black lace of her underwear.

With a smile, Lilith stood up, eyes sparkling with sinister delight as she pressed her body against Zeldas, lips grazing her ear as she whispered, "Looks like I'm not the only one who needs to get out of their wet clothes." 

She felt like a teenage witch again as the mother of demons lifted her body up with surprising strength and pinned her against the wall hard enough for yet another object to come crashing down. 

As the second crash echoed through the household, Ambrose groggily began to make his way downstairs to see what all the commotion was about. Hearing, what sounded like a moan, he turned to see Zelda, pinned against the wall, eyes thankfully closed, nightgown hiked dangerously high with legs firmly locked around the hips of what looked similarly to Sabrina's teacher that was always coming around. Before either woman could catch sight of him he slowly retreated from the solved mystery. 

Finally after numerous passionate stops and more objects crashing off of surfaces the pair made it to the sitting room where a fire was already ablaze in the fireplace. Lilith sensually walked over to the fireplace and stared deep into the flames. Before she knew it, she felt Zelda behind her, slowly pulling down the zipper of her dress. As the wet fabric fell to the floor, Lilith felt both the flames of the fire warm her from the front and Zeldas lips placing warm kisses on her back. 

The demoness turned around and gently pushed Zelda back. The witch watched in awe as the fire framed form of Lilith crouched down, sliding a hand up each of her outer thighs. Locking eyes with Zelda she slowly began to lift the lace over thighs, up her torso. Pulling her body tightly against her she quietly whispered a command into her ear. 

"Lift your arms."

Zelda did as she was told. And Lilith contentedly slid the nightgown over her head and tossed it aside.

"Much better." She purred, taking in the sight of Zeldas creamy white flesh. How she couldn't wait to sink her teeth in. Lilith began to circle her again. "Just one more thing."

Liliths hands slid over her shoulders as she began to kiss and nip the flesh of her neck. She trailed the kisses down her back, hooking a finger in each side of her panties and sliding them to the ground. "Much, much better." The demoness said with a ravenous look gleaming in her eyes. 

Zelda took a seat on the couch and gingerly crossed her legs which Lilith hungrily forced open only seconds later. Holding her delicious thighs apart, the mother of demons lowered her head and began to slowly swirl her tongue around Zeldas sensitive clit, eliciting a moan that was music to her ears. With each motion of her tongue she could feel the witch slightly buck her hips. As Lilith sat upright on her knees she locked eyes with Zelda and slowly slid two fingers into her mouth.

Zelda had to remind herself to breathe as she watched Lilith slide her fingers sensually out of her mouth and lower them to the soft wet flesh between Zeldas legs. 

Sliding two fingers slowly into Zelda, the demoness watched with attentive glee as Zeldas eyes fluttered closed, head resting back, as a soft moan escaped her. She could feel the witch attempt to pick up the pace as she rocked her hips faster. But to Zeldas frustration, Lilith seemed to slow down in response.

"If you'd like me to go faster all you have to do is ask." 

"Faster." 

Lilith could hear the mounting frustration in Zeldas voice.

"Oh for Satan's sake. Faster!" Zelda shouted.

Lilith grinned at the loud outburst, and just as Zelda was seemingly about to smack her with a pillow, the demoness effortlessly batted the arm holding the pillow away with her freehand and plunged her fingers deeply into Zelda and began to move in and out at a furious pace. Zelda dropped the pillow and dug her fingers into the couch as her body tried to keep up with Liliths pace. 

She could feel her climax as the witch tightened around her fingers with a loud, throaty moan. Lilith slowed her pace, letting her ride out her orgasm. 

"Don't stop." Zelda suddenly commanded with ragged breath. 

Lilith slowly picked up the pace. Her lips pursed together in pleasure as she watched Zelda achieve her second orgasm with a breathy "Praise Satan!" 

Suddenly she felt a hand firmly grip her wrist, pulling her hand away.

With a tug of her hair, Lilith found herself staring up at a flushed Zelda, a dark gleam in her eye. 

"Get up." She ordered.

With a smirk, the demoness slowly rose to her feet. She watched as Zelda regained her composure on the couch. 

Sliding forward she gripped a hand on each side of Liliths hips and pulled her towards her. Resting her head against the mother of demons, she said a silent prayer. 

"What was that dear? You need to speak up."

Zelda raked her nails down Liliths trim thighs and looked up into her eyes. 

"Praise the mother of demons for the delicious gift of release she has bestowed upon me."

Lilith softly stroked Zeldas cheek, "I can't tell you enough what a good little witch you are."

Very few people could get the head of the Spellman household to submit to them in any fashion for any period of time. She wasn't going to let go of her control just yet.  
Zelda slid farther back on the couch as Lilith spread her legs, placing one on each side of the witch. She slowly lowered herself on to Zeldas lap. Leaning in she fiercely kissed those beautiful red lips, rocking her hips against Zelda as she did so. 

She felt two hands reach around and grasp her rear, pulling her in. Lilith gasped with delight as nails dug into flesh. As she leaned forward, she felt Zeldas lips on her neck. With every bite of flesh her hips pushed harder. Lilith sat upright, taking in the pure desire that Zelda gazed at her with. The demoness began to caress her stolen flesh, she tugged at her nipples playfully, enjoying the hungry look she received as she did so. 

Lilith grabbed one of Zeldas arms and placed the warm hand on her stomach. As Zelda slid her hand slowly upwards, the demoness pushed it down. Sitting up off of the witches lap, Zelda took the initiative and ran a few fingers across her warm, sensitive flesh before she firmly slid two fingers as deeply inside of her as she could. 

"Ah, yessss my sweet Zelda. That's the spot." Lilith loudly moaned as she arched her back.

Zelda took in the sight before her. Eyes closed, mouth slightly open as the light of the flames danced across her. The pleasure she brought the demoness gave her great satisfaction. 

"Harder." Lilith growled as she leaned forward, resting her hands on the back of the couch. 

Despite the tricky position the couch currently gave them to work with, Zelda pushed her fingers in as forcefully as she could. In return Lilith used the back of the couch to steady herself as she pushed down to meet the steady rhythm of Zeldas fingers. 

Every push of her fingers deep inside elicited a string of loud breathy cries as Lilith began to climax. With a scream that echoed through the mortuary, she came with a whole body shudder. As Zelda slowed her pace, Lilith leaned forward and deeply kissed her. 

All was quiet in the mortuary hours later as Hilda and Sabrina arrived home at the same time. Seeing all of the objects scattered on the floor made Hilda freeze. "Zelda?!" She cried out. Receiving no response she called out for Zelda again. 

"Um. Aunt Hilda...." 

Hilda turned to see a shocked Sabrina pointing to the sitting room. 

"Oh dear.. " Hilda quietly trailed off "Go upstairs love, I've got this."

"So this is what a sick day looks like for witches?" Sabrina grumbled as she turned to head upstairs.

Hilda tiptoed into the sitting room. She had never seen Zelda look so peaceful as she was laying there in Liliths arms. With a little smile Hilda grabbed a blanket and covered the two sleeping ladies. Zelda snuggled against Lilith who watched with one eye as Hilda disappeared back out of the room. 

"Mary Wardwell should take sick days more often." She mused silently to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't sure if I had intended to continue this story or leave it as it is... but here we are... just enough plot to lead to more porn. Enjoy 😁

Zelda slowly awoke from her slumber to the feeling of fingers gently playing with her hair. It took a few moments to register how she had ended up naked in the sitting room. She turned and came face to face with Lilith; a serene smile plastered on her face. She leaned in and gave Zelda a kiss. 

"What time is it?" 

Liliths eyes trailed up towards the ceiling. 

"Hmmm. Let's see. Hilda and Sabrina came home a few hours ago, so I'd gather-" but before she could finish her sentence a wide eyed Zelda cut her short.

"Hilda and Sabrina are home??" 

Zelda quickly sat up; tossing the blanket aside. Her eyes frantically began searching the room for her discarded nightgown. Picking up Liliths now dry dress, she tossed it at the demoness who seemed to be enjoying watching the panicked state Zelda was in.

"Oh for Satans sake! Get up and get dressed!"

Lilith rolled her eyes and was fully dressed by the time she tossed the blanket aside.

"Sabrina! Ambrose! Zelda! Dinners ready!" 

"And that's what time it is." Lilith said with a smirk as she wandered past Zelda who was anxiously smoothing her nightgown. 

"I didn't hear her call your name!" Zelda snapped. 

With a motion of Liliths hand, Zelda was now in a proper black dress instead of her nightgown. 

"You're welcome. And perhaps you're right. What example would I be setting for Sabrina if she caught me playing hookey from school?"

"That nightgown had better be in my room." She scowled, following Lilith out of the sitting room.

As soon as the pair came out of the sitting room, they ran into Sabrina as she bounded down the stairs.

"Ah. Ms. Wardwell! You must be feeling better!" Sabrina said with a knowing smile.

"Yes, your Aunt Zelda gave me some proper potions that cleared everything right up."

"Well in that case, we'd love it if you stayed for dinner. I don't think Aunt Hilda will mind setting another place at the table." 

"That sounds lovely." 

"Great!" Sabrina said with a smile as she linked arms with Lilith and the pair walked towards the kitchen. 

An annoyed Zelda followed behind with a roll of her eyes. 

"Auntie! It appears we will be having a guest for dinner!" Sabrina beamed as the group entered the room.

"Splendid! She can sit between you and Zelda." Hilda said as she cheerily finished prepping.

Catching the amusement on Ambrose's face, Zelda made her way over to her usual spot at the table and quickly lit up a cigarette. 

All through dinner, Zelda tried her best not to react as she felt Liliths leg graze hers under the table. In one bold movement while Sabrina was droning on about her mortal friends, she felt Liliths hand caressing her thigh. As her hand began to dip under the fabric of Zeldas dress, she quickly crossed her legs to block any surprises the demoness may have been planning. 

As the meal had been consumed and the conversation died down, Lilith began to get up. 

"Thank you so much for inviting me to join this lovely meal; however I should probably get back to my cottage and start planning tomorrows lesson." She said with a smile in Sabrina's direction. "Would you be so kind to walk me out Ms. Spellman?" She asked, placing a hand on Zeldas shoulder.

Zelda took a final sip of her tea and quietly set the cup down. "Of course." She said getting up to walk with Lilith to the front door. 

The two stared at each for a moment when they reached the door. Lilith grabbed Zelda by the waist and pulled her into a kiss. For a mere moment they both forgot that they weren't the only two in the house.

"Goodnight Ms. Wardwell!" Sabrina said as she bounded back up the stairs.

Zelda quickly pulled back from Liliths grip.

"Oh great! Now everyone knows!" She said with a huff.

"Oh calm down Zelds. We already know. Ambrose told us he saw you two making out in the hallway earlier. Oh, and next time could you two try cleaning up your mess? Nearly had a bloody heart attack, thought we'd been robbed! Stuff all over the hallway.... " 

Zelda turned towards her sister with a piercing glare. 

"Aw c'mon. It's sweet." Hilda shrugged her shoulders with a little smile as she ducked back into the kitchen.

Lilith softly stroked her arm. "Yeah, it's sweet." She teased. 

Zelda sighed and crossed her left arm over her middle and began to pace back and forth. Her right hand fidgeted and she longed for another cigarette. A few times it looked as if she was about to say something but then stopped and continued to pace. Lilith leaned back against the door, curiously watching until finally Zelda stopped and looked directly at her. 

"Would you care to stay for a drink?"

Lilith smiled. She moved towards Zelda and kissed her. "Of course."

Finishing her goblet of wine in a tip of her glass, Zelda looked down at Lilith, who was stretched out on the couch, head resting in Zeldas lap.

Lilith reached a hand out and gently stroked the witches cheek, eliciting a soft sigh. All of the earlier tension seemed to dissolve with the wine and once again, Zelda appeared to be in good spirits. Sitting upright, the demoness grabbed her wine glass and emptied it. She repositioned herself on Zeldas lap. 

"Care for another round?" Lilith smirked and leaned in to plant a passionate kiss on her lips "... and I don't mean of wine." 

"Yes. But not here in the sitting room. We've made enough of a spectacle out in the open for one day. I do, however, have a bedroom that just so happens to be all mine now...." 

Lilith slowly moved into a standing position and held her hand out towards Zelda.

"Shall we?"

Taking the hand that was offered her, the two began making their way back to the bedroom. 

Once inside, Zelda shoved the demoness against the closed door and began to passionately kiss her. Moving from her lips, she began to kiss her jaw, down her neck. A slight yelp escaped her as Zelda bit and sucked at her neck so hard that it was sure to leave a mark. Lilith grabbed her by the hips and pushed back against her, in an attempt to move them back towards the bed. 

"Oh. If you think you're going to come into the privacy of my bedroom and think that you'll be the one in control. You're wrong." Zelda smirked with a hint of hellfire gleaming in her eyes. 

"Oh really?" Lilith asked with a raised eyebrow.

Zelda circled around behind the demoness and began to push her towards the bed. As her legs hit the edge of the bed, the demoness felt herself being shoved front down onto the soft surface. A cool breeze hit her back as Zelda wanted no time in unzipping her dress. The coolness was quickly replaced by warm lips on her neck. Lilith let a small moan escape as she arched her lower half back against Zelda, whose hips pushed forward against her in return.

"Get up." Zelda ordered as she wove her fingers into Liliths dark locks and gave a firm tug.

Lilith stood up. "Well, I'm up." She smirked, enjoying the rage her retort sparked. 

"Take off your dress."

Locking eyes with Zelda, she slowly began slipping the dress off of her shoulders, over her hips and onto the floor. Standing there in nothing more than her lingerie, she coyly twirled a bit of hair around her finger as the witch gazed at her with hungry approval. 

Slinking forward like an animal about to capture her prey, Zelda reached around and unclasped the demoness' bra. Hooking her index finger under the middle front, she pulled it away and onto the floor. Leaning down, she began to tease her left nipple with her tongue; a gasp escaped Liliths lips as Zelda tugged at the left nipple with her teeth, while pinching the right with her thumb and pointer finger. Moving her hands to her sides, Zelda raked her nails down the soft flesh as she got down on her knees. Hooking a finger in each side of her panties, she roughly pulled them down. 

"Here I am, completely naked and yet, you're still fully dressed." Lilith remarked as she lifted each foot; allowing Zelda the ability to toss the slip of fabric aside. 

By the time Zelda stood up, she found herself completely naked; facing Lilith, who had a sly grin plastered on her face; a look that only seemed to further fuel the witch. As Zelda lunged forward and the pair went toppling onto the bed, Lilith let a small giggle escape her. She knew Zelda was trying to make up for the lack of control she had had over the evenings earlier events, but it was still slightly amusing. 

"You know, this might be easier if we were both fully on the bed."

Zeldas eyes narrowed at the remark. Moving herself off of Lilith, she grabbed the right side of her hips and turned her around so that her rear was facing Zelda. Without any warning, she sent a firm smack down on her exposed flesh. 

"Oh. My sweet Zelda. If you're going to play rough... do it harder." She growled.

With that she smacked her ass even harder, leaving a bright red mark where her hand had made contact. 

"Get on the bed."

No sooner had she laid down on top of the bed, she found Zelda climbing on top of her. Positioning her back to Lilith, she leaned down and began to swirl her tongue over the demoness' already sensitive clit. Lilith watched hungrily as Zelda moved in front of her. She reached out and slid her pointer finger down Zeldas already wet flesh. Sliding a finger slowly in, she felt Zelda moan against her, causing her to slightly buck her hips in response. As she slid another finger in, she felt Zelda plunge two fingers deeply into her in return. Both women moaned in unison as they began to rock against each others fingers. Lilith felt nails digging into her leg as Zelda pushed harder against her. She could feel Zelda tighten around her fingers as nails pierced into her thigh. Lilith cried out from both pain and pleasure as she shuddered in release underneath Zelda.

Climbing off the demoness, she laid beside her, snuggling her head against her chest as her breathing began to return to normal. Lilith placed a kiss on her head. Within moments Zelda had drifted off to sleep. Running her fingers through the witches hair, Lilith smiled to herself. Controlled Zelda was often amusing; but soft, sleeping Zelda? Well that was one of Liliths favorite versions of her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little soft (but still smutty) Madam Spellman in the morning. Enjoy 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May turn this into a string of stories about days that Lilith ditches work to spend time with Zelda. Or maybe I'll just continue on the story from here. Who knows where this is going to go! 😎

Lilith took in what was becoming an all too familiar scent. The demoness had spent a good portion of the evening oscillating between meditative states and getting lost in the rise and fall of Zeldas chest as she peacefully slept. 

"I could spend the rest of the week lost here in this moment." She thought bittersweetly as she played with a strand of the witches hair. 

But the dark lord would call her back eventually. He may not care about her dalliances, but he was sure to care if it began to distract her from her mission. Just as the thought crossed her mind, she detected the awakened state of the majority of the Spellman household with her heightened senses. The clanging of pots and dishes as Hilda began to prepare breakfast. The subtle sound of Salems nails clicking against the wood floor as he followed Sabrina around. 

Lilith was taken back to the room as Zelda stirred beside her. She wrapped her arm around the eldest Spellman, drawing her body close. 

Zelda smiled and snuggled back against the demoness; she wanted to drink in every last drop of this moment before she had to deal with the rest of the day. The thought of sitting there pretending to feel for the recent loss of more pitiful mortals while Hilda sweetly comforted them made her want to stay right here for the next two days.

Turning around, Zelda came face to face with Lilith. She smiled, feeling the demoness pull her close; planting a delicate kiss on her lips. They both laid there, silently gazing at each other; wrapped in a softness that was unusual for both of them. 

Zelda turned and glanced at the clock on her bedside table. 

"It doesn't happen to be Saturday does it?"

Lilith smiled and gently brought Zeldas face back towards her. 

"No. It does not. And while I suppose I should turn up at school today, I could use something to get me through the day."

Zelda knew that smile. Leaning in she gently kissed Lilith, taking in the feeling of every movement the demoness made. A sigh escaped her as she felt Lilith gently part her thighs; slipping one of her own between. She felt Liliths lips as they kissed her jaw and trailed down her neck. As they danced across her collar bone, she felt the demoness shift them so that Zelda was on her back.

Liliths tongue began to dance around Zeldas already erect nipple. Gently using her teeth to tug at it, she alternated to the other side. She loved the feeling of the witches body arching up towards her. In fact, it only fueled her desire more. She could feel how wet Zelda was becoming as she slid against the demoness' thigh. 

"Mmm. Sweet, sweet Zelda." She hummed with approval as she pushed her thigh more firmly against her. As she felt the witch slide one of her thighs up against her, Lilith braced herself on both hands. She moaned in pleasure as Zeldas fingers gripped into her back as they began to rock faster against each other. Lilith felt her legs gripping her thigh tightly as Zelda came against her. 

"Praise Lilith!" She cried out, gripping onto Lilith as tightly as she could. 

Leaning down to kiss the breathless Spellman, the demoness muffled her breathy cries of her orgasm in the delicious taste of Zeldas mouth against hers.

The pair laid there for a few moments, fingers entwined; each attempting to catch their breath. Zeldas free fingertips wandered around the demoness' erect nipples; softly twirling around them. Lilith could feel the heat of Zeldas breath against her ear, as her hand moved from her breasts and slid down between her thighs.

Zelda let out a hum of pleasure as a small gasp escaped from the demoness. Circling her pointer finger gently around her clit, Zelda slowly slid it down and into Liliths wetness. She inserted another finger and started to slowly move in and out of her, enjoying each small mewl that escaped the demoness as she did so. 

"Faster!" Lilith breathily moaned.

Zelda obeyed, picking up her pace. Lilith pushed her hips harder with every movement. Every breathy cry that escaped the demoness' lips only encouraged the witch to plunge into her as deeply as she could until she came with a howl of pleasure and a shuddering of her body. Slowly sliding her fingers out, she leaned in and kissed Lilith. 

"As much as I hate to say this...."

Lilith stopped her sentence with a kiss.

"Baxter high awaits."

The pair laid there enjoying their final few intertwined moments of the morning together until Lilith got up off of the bed and within moments, both of them found themselves dressed and ready for the day.

"Would you prefer I slink off into the shadows until we meet again?"

Zelda contemplated for a moment. The whole family knew what was going on now; there didn't really seem to be a reason to hide anymore. Besides, it's not like any of them were in a position to judge her choices.

"No. Care to join us for breakfast?"

Lilith caught something different in Zeldas demeanor. A certain... softness she hadn't seen before this morning. As the demoness took the hand that was outstretched before her, she knew Zelda Spellman was bound to cause her trouble. Trouble that she was happy to walk right into.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "And if I go through with this?"
> 
> "Then soon you and I will show the world just how undeniably powerful women are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING MILD PART 2 SPOILERS* Attempting to bridge this story into the latest season... and try to give it *some* sort of bearable meaning. Don't panic! No unhappy endings here, all will be well in the next chapter 😉

Lilith lit the candelabras with a single gust of wind that burst forth from her mouth. As she surveyed the blanket she had settled out in the Greendale woods; bottles of both red wine and whiskey sat near a tree. She had a feeling Zelda would want to start with the wine and finish with a glass of something much stronger. Her plan was risky and she knew it; but as soon as she heard a whisper in the night that the Spellmans would bring down the house of Blackwood, it all became clear. As soon as she felt Zelda enter her corner of the woods, she carefully put a silencing barrier around the area and hoped that the Dark Lord was otherwise occupied and not spying on her.  
Hearing Zeldas footsteps draw closer, she turned. A surprising warmth began to build in her as she watched the witch appear from behind a tree. She closed her eyes and a soft melody began to play. 

"May I?...." Lilith asked, extending a hand.

A soft blush crept across Zeldas face as she smiled and took the demoness by the hand. Swiftly she pulled Zelda to her and the two locked in a passionate kiss. As their lips parted, the pair smiled. Lilith gently laid her head against the soft fur of Zeldas fox stohl. 

"My sweet, sweet Zelda." She sighed as she felt one of the witches hands gently pulling her in closer. She wanted to stay there, right in this moment, but she pulled away.

"Care for a glass of wine?"

Zelda could sense Liliths sudden nervousness. 

"That would be marvelous." She smiled, curious at what had seemed to suddenly shift the mood. 

"Please, sit." Lilith motioned to the blanket as she seated herself and began to reach for the bottle of wine. 

Zelda had almost reached a seated position when Lilith suddenly turned looking at her with wide eyes.

"Actually, you should be standing for this."

"Oh for Satans sake! Out with it! What's going on?"

"Zelda Spellman.... will you be the first High Priestess of the church of Lilith?"

Confusion laced Zeldas face followed by nearly a minute of silence.

"Church of Lilith? I don't understand."

Lilith stood up and closed the distance between the two of them. Sliding her arm around Zeldas waist, she softly whispered in her ear. 

"When I am officially crowned queen of hell I want you to be my priestess and together we shall be an unstoppable force. Who better than the most devout witch I know to lead witches everywhere to glory in the name of Lilith?"

Zelda cupped Liliths face in her hands, a smile crept across her normally stern face.

"It would be an absolute honor to be the first High Priestess of the church of Lilith." She said, placing a deep kiss on the demoness' lips.

"Now that that's out of the way, come, sit, drink with me my sweet priestess." 

As the wine flowed from their cups to their lips, the pair exchanged blushing smiles and glances over the edges of their wine glasses like a pair of teenage witches. 

"So, as your High Priestess, what will some of my duties be?"

A Cheshire smile lit up Liliths face.

"Well, for starters, I will need your full devotion."

Zelda set her empty glass down and stood up. Lilith watched curiously as she removed her stohl from around her neck and placed it around the demoness'. She knelt on the blanket facing away from Lilith; brushing her hair off her back and to the side with a swoop of her hand. 

"Claim what is yours my Queen."

Lilith slowly reached out and pulled the zipper of her dress down, revealing the smooth skin of the witches back. Zelda slowly stood and turned to face Lilith once again. Locking eyes with the demoness, she slowly slipped the fabric away from her skin; delighting in how Liliths eyes lit up as the fabric dropped to the blanket below. 

"Well?" Zelda challenged.

Standing up, Lilith circled Zelda, taking in her exquisite form and then stopped to face her once again.

"Your Queen is very pleased. What a perfect little priestess you are." She purred, pulling Zelda tightly against her and into a deep kiss. 

A light moan escaped Zeldas lips as she felt Lilith trail kisses down her neck; smooth hands sliding down the small of her back and pulling her in. Unclasping the witches bra, she discarded it on the blanket below. 

"You are perfection." Lilith whispered, feeling the jolt that ran through Zelda with each word of praise that fell from her lips.

Leaning in, she began to trace her tongue around the witches left nipple, biting and sucking while mimicking her motions with her fingers on the other nipple. Each pleasurable sound that escaped Zelda, a devotion to her Queen. As her mouth switched attention from her left nipple to the right, the demoness slid a hand down between Zeldas legs; fingers gently running over her wetness.

"Mmm. So wet for your Queen." Lilith crooned as she knelt down and gently unhooked Zeldas garter belt and slid her lace panties down her legs. 

As soon as she was once again standing upright, the demoness was completely naked, and to Zeldas delighted surprise, in one hand Lilith held a black phallus. Slipping the smaller end inside of her with a pleasurable sigh the demoness moved closer.

"I want you to cum at the same time as me."

Lilith slowly dropped to her knees, never once taking her eyes off Zelda, who followed her down onto the blanket. Lilith positioned herself on her back, Zelda crawled on top of her. As she slid herself down onto the erect dildo, Lilith moaned, feeling it press against her. As Zelda leaned down to take one of the demoness' hardened nipples in her mouth; Lilith gripped each side of Zeldas hips, pulling her down harder with each stroke. 

"Oh, that feels marvelous." Zelda breathily moaned into Liliths neck. 

Lilith cried out as Zelda sat upright and began to pick up her pace; praising herself for the sound barrier she put up earlier as they both cried out into the night in pleasure. Lilith could feel how close she was. 

"Cum for me my priestess." She demanded as her body began to shudder beneath Zelda, who moments later leaned over to brace herself against the demoness as her release overtook her. A throaty "Praise Lilith!" called out against the demoness' neck.

The pair lay there, tangled in each others arms as their breathing began to return to normal. 

Replacing both of their clothes, Lilith poured a glass of whiskey and handed it to Zelda.

"There is... one other thing you're going to have to do to prove your devotion; and you're going to need this when you hear it." 

Zelda slowly reached out and took the glass offered her. 

"And what exactly comes next?" She asked, suspicion lining her voice.

Lilith took a deep breath. This was the part she was afraid of most. She needed to make sure that Zelda was in place when the time to strike was upon them, and it made her sick to her stomach. 

"Oh this can't be good." Zelda said as she took in the nervous state that once again came over Lilith. 

"I need you to marry Faustus Blackwood." 

She instantly regretted those words as she saw the color drain from Zeldas face, tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"You need me to WHAT? Father Blackwood? You can't be serious."

"I had a vision. One in which your marriage to Faustus will be what brings about his demise and opens the path for us. When the time comes, I need you in a position of power within the church of night."

Zelda stared off into the woods in contemplation of this information. She wanted power more than anything. But this couldn't be the way.

"It is. I wish it wasn't, but it is." Lilith quietly answered as she moved close and wrapped Zelda in a warm hug. 

"No matter what anyone says. And many will try and stop this wedding; I need you to make sure it happens. No matter what." Lilith said softly. 

"And if I go through with this?"

"Then soon you and I will show the world just how undeniably powerful women are."


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She could already feel the crown on her head and freedom at her fingertips. Women would soon be in charge of everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING PART 2 SPOILERS*

Lilith did her best to keep watch over Zelda, to ensure their plan was properly set in motion. Carefully glamoroud, she hid in the shadowy corners of the academy. She could feel her heart beat faster as Zelda hesitated outside of Father Blackwoods office. How she wanted to rush down the hall and assure her that it was okay. She was doing what must be done. But instead, she carefully glanced around the corner; watching as Zelda stood against the wall, eyes fixated on the ceiling. 

"Oh Lilith. I hope you know what you're doing." She thought to herself as she stood up, smoothed her dress and placed a smile on her face.

"For Lilith. For power." Zelda quietly reassured herself as she sauntered into his office. 

Over the next few weeks, Lilith painfully watched as Zelda pressured Faustus, utilizing every tactic she could to secure herself at his side; even the threat of abstinence.

It was only once Lilith turned up the heat on the situation that it finally worked. A little whisper in the ears of the other teachers at the academy; fuel to add to the grieving fire and jealousy in trying to work their own way to the top. Shirley Jackson became the perfect puppet for the task.

Tucked in a shadowy corner of the office, Lilith watched as Faustus shoved his proposal box at Zelda. Looking up from the box, Zelda caught a glimpse of the demoness; a single tear rolled down her cheek before she faded into the shadows.

"I'll consider it." Zelda confidently said, knowing that there was truly to be no consideration. 

Now that the first part of her plan was officially in motion, Lilith had time to focus on exactly how she planned to take down the Dark Lord. What she hadn't expected was the untimely arrival of Adam. 

Sitting quietly in her sitting room nursing a glass of wine, thoughts of Zelda trailed across her mind as she gazed into the fire. She closed her eyes and began to drift through those thoughts. How her curls felt against her face, the sweet look on her face as she peacefully slept, the fire that ravaged her with praise. 

It took Lilith a moment to realize that the lips currently kissing her, were not the lips she was dreaming of. She quickly opened her eyes and pulled away.

"Adam!" She quipped with false pleasantry. 

Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." 

"No, it's fine, I was just.... taking in a moment of quiet after handling noisy teenagers all day." 

She watched as Adam sat on the floor near her chair and gently placed his head on her legs. He gently trailed kisses down her legs and over her feet. Silently he massaged her calves.

"Oh I could get used to this." Lilith thought to herself with a smile. Mortals worshipping at my feet. Respecting me like the true goddess I am. Closing her eyes, she could almost feel the crown atop her head. 

While Lilith was lost in dreams of grandeur and freedom over dinner, the Dark Lord was waiting in the shadows to snatch them away. The moment the words claiming her freedom escaped her lips, the Dark Lord appeared. Her first taste of mortal devotion now nothing more than a severed head on a silver platter. 

Before the Dark Lord returned to the shadows, he imparted one final warning.

"Witches should be in service to warlocks, as you are in service to me and only me." He snarled before disappearing.

Lilith felt a sudden panic well up in her. Zelda. How much did he already know of her plans? She quickly soothed herself into a state of astral projection. Destination- Rome. 

The room was dimly lit, aside from the glow of candlelight. She peered through the closet door. Zelda was laying face down on a large four poster bed, completely naked. Her eyes bore no emotion, just emptiness. Lilith watched as Faustus stood proudly over her, erect cock in hand, stroking it appreciatively. The demoness quickly whispered an incantation, making Faustus go suddenly limp, to his great confusion. Irritated, he moved away from Zelda who quickly sat up.

"Is everything okay? Have I displeased you husband?" She asked in a sickly sweet voice. 

Faustus shook his head and silently exited the room.

Lilith breathed a sigh of relief as a bird landed on a nearby windowsill. 

"Everything is very much not okay." Lilith thought as she brought herself back to Mary Wardwells cottage in Greendale. 

As soon as she was reunited with her physical form, she quickly set to work on a new protection spell. A little erectile dysfunction would hold Faustus off for a while, but not forever. Zelda was clearly not herself, and she needed to keep her safe until she could figure out why. 

Lilith barely made it to the toilet in time to purge the mounting sickness that had struck her since the Dark Lords visit that evening. The scene she had just witnessed in Rome put her over the edge. She sunk down onto the bathroom floor and began to sob. How had he figured it all out? Her first taste of worship, her first high priestess. Would this protection spell last or had he even undone all of her work already? What would have happened had she not projected there in time? The thought alone sent her back to the toilet, sobbing as she dry heaved into the bowl. Laying down next to it, tears continued to stream down her face until anger took over. Here she was, a great goddess reduced to a crying mess on the floor of some mortals cottage. A fire returned to her as she wiped her tear stained cheeks.

"The Dark Lord will pay for this."

Over the next several days, Lilith kept herself focused on her plan. Rage fueling her every move. 

"You want Sabrina to open the gates of hell? So be it." She mused, knowing full well that once he entered this realm he would be weaker, easier to take down. And she knew just the weapon to do so. 

Upon Zeldas return, Hilda had gotten to her first and fortunately figured out how to break the spell Blackwood had placed her under. The time was drawing ever closer and while Zelda knew her true identity, it was time the rest of the Spellmans learned as well. 

Lilith nervously stood at the front door to the Spellmans; carrying two daggers wrapped in a black cloth. She knocked on the door. Nothing. Just as she was about to knock again the door swung open and Lilith had to remember to catch her breath. 

"Zelda!" 

Zelda nodded and quickly wrapped her arms around Liliths neck. The pair stayed there swaying in each others embrace until they were interrupted. 

"Miss Wardwell? What are you doing here? Get your hands off my Auntie!" Sabrina furiously spat. 

"She knows about the prohpecy regarding her part in the Dark Lords plan." Zelda whispered before turning to face Sabrina. 

"Perhaps it's time we all sat down and had a little chat." Lilith smiled.

She hadn't realized what a relief it would be to finally tell the rest of the household who she was. Zelda played along perfectly, never once allowing the others to know she had been keeping Liliths identity a secret. 

Lilith walked over to where Zelda was quietly pouring herself a glass of whiskey. Slipping her arms around her waist, the demoness rested her head on Zeldas back. 

"We're so close." She whispered. 

Zelda shifted and took a large sip of her drink. She turned to face Lilith, quietly examining her. Earlier as she watched the demoness talk about what she was owed, she couldn't help but feel sorry and enraged for her. And even more enraged at the Dark Lords plans for Sabrina. 

"We will succeed." Lilith reassured her.

"We must." Zelda said as she emptied her glass and set it on a nearby table. 

"It's good to have you back." Lilith gently stroked her face. 

Zelda embraced Lilith in a kiss. It felt so good to be back in the demoness' arms and as far away from Faustus Blackwood as possible. 

"Thank you Lilith."

"For what?"

"I can't recall a single time that Faustus hasn't been able to properly get it up for me; let alone multiple times. Something tells me that was no fluke."

Lilith smiled. "I had to keep you safe. Letting Faustus take advantage of you was certainly not part of the plan."

Zelda wove her fingers with Liliths and led her down the hall towards her bedroom. Once the door closed behind them, Zelda dimmed the lights. 

"I want to show the soon to be queen of hell just how appreciative I am." 

As Zelda slowly stripped before her, Lilith knew she had won. The Dark Lord may have successfully taken her first taste of mortal worship away; may have messed with her careful plans, but he wasn't going to win against some of the strongest witches around. 

Zelda sat naked on the edge of her bed; the familiar gleam of hellfire shining bright. In an instant Liliths clothes had disappeared and she moved towards Zelda, who crawled further back on the bed. 

"You are a vision of perfection." Lilith said as she gently pushed the witch onto her back.

Lilith moaned as she felt the warmth of Zeldas thigh slide between her own and began to grind against her. 

"Let me show you just how thankful I am." Zelda said as she watched Lilith; eyes closed, mouth agape in pleasure as Zelda gripped onto the demoness' thighs; guiding her pleasurable movements. 

"Mmmmm my sweet priestess." She mewled as Zelda moved the palm of her hand against her clit. 

The great goddess Lilith coming undone against her was a sight that Zelda had deeply missed. As she neared her first orgasm, the demoness leaned down and kissed the witch; breathy moans escaped her lips as she came with a shudder. 

Lilith laid down on the bed, but before she could catch her breath she felt Zeldas tongue caressing her wetness. Lacing her fingers through the witches hair she pulled her as closely to her as she could. A low moan escaped her as Zelda slid three fingers in as deeply as she could. She slowly picked up her pace; eyes locked on every arch, every movement born out of pleasure that Lilith exhibited until she came with an even harder shudder than before. 

"I've missed that sight." Zelda smiled as she laid down next to Lilith who brushed a stray lock of hair away from her forehead.

Zelda gently kissed Liliths collarbone, up her neck, to her lips. The demoness broke away and softly began to caress the witches breasts; trailing her hand down between her legs. She began to gently stroke her; feeling Zeldas body arch against her. Locking eyes with the witch she slowly slid inside of her; watching as Zeldas eyes slowly fluttered shut, head tilted slightly back in pleasure. As Lilith picked up her pace Zelda moaned against her ear; sending a pleasurable shiver through the demoness. 

"Praise Lilith!" She cried, reaching out a hand to touch the demoness' cheek as she came. 

Lilith smiled and held her close until her breathing returned to normal. She planted a kiss on Zeldas forehead. 

They won the first round. Zelda was right where she needed her. Soon they would win the next. She could already feel the crown on her head and freedom at her fingertips. Women would soon be in charge of everything.


End file.
